Seeing is Believing
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: Sakura sees Ino leave Naruto's home in the morning. She confronts her rival for answers, but finds herself growing quite prurient after their talk. Will Sakura be able to keep herself from verifying the accuracy of the stories that Ino told her? Could Naruto really be that big?


I do not own Naruto

Warning: Lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing is Believing<strong>

It's quite intriguing once you start to think about it, isn't it?

Konoha, the hidden village of the Land of Fire – known as a village that raises many talented shinobi, but also for its many enemies – had yet to ever experience anything particularly engaging in the mornings. Ever since its founding, the mornings in Konoha have always been strangely serene. Most of the population found the early start of the day nothing more than a nuisance; opting instead to wake up quietly and gradually.

In one bedroom, however, you could already hear the spirited, rhythmic squeaking of a bed.

Not surprisingly, for Naruto Uzumaki has always been a rebellious figure.

On the bed, straddling a naked Naruto, a certain blonde kunoichi was riding everyone's favorite genin to completion. Ino Yamanaka rose and rocked her lovely hips as Naruto drove his swollen member through her slick folds. He plunged deep within her, knocking against the back of her pussy each time she descended on him. Her skirt and panties had long since been discarded, laying as a crumbled, disjointed mess next to the side of the cot. Her back was arched, breasts bouncing freely after every button of her purple vest had been unbuttoned from its seam. She cupped them with her hands so that they would not flounder too much; her fingers prodded the nubs of her aroused, pink nipples.

Neither of them could recall when exactly this had all started, but a few weeks after Naruto returned from his three-year training with Jiraiya, he and Ino had begun to hook up. It was a physical attraction, nothing more; Ino still cared for Sasuke, while Naruto still pined for Sakura. But neither of them could deny that the other had grown up to be desirable.

Naruto, so intoxicated while driving into her, could not resist taking a hand from her waist to palm one of her tits. While watching the hypnotic sway of her bosom, Naruto gritted his teeth, hissing softly with pleasure. Her breasts were truly a sight to behold, almost overflowing in his groping palm as he pinched and petted her contracted, pink nipple. He couldn't remember ever lusting for those feminine globes before he departed with Jiraiya, but spending three years with that perverted Sannin would darken even the purest of souls.

A suppressed cry of pleasure left Ino's gaping mouth when Naruto's thumb and fingers increased the pressure on the tightened bud, toying her nipple roughly. "Ah!" As good as this was, she was supposed to meet the rest of her team this morning for a mission, and being late would surely raise questions. Questions that would reach her father, who'd no doubt start asking her where she spends her time between leaving the house and rendezvous with the team. "Are you cumming soon, Naruto?"

"Almost there, _'tebayo_," Naruto assured her before pounding his hips harder against hers. Ino whined from the sudden surge of dynamism and had to regain her balance, nearly tempted to tell him to slow down before she remembered that she was the origin of his newfound, rapid thrusting. "Ino-chan…! I'm gonna cum!"

Ino's heated face nodded; it was a safe day and the hot sensation of semen spreading into her was always an added stimulant to her orgasms. "Sure," she gasped in between labored breaths, "cum… wherever you like…!" With her approval, Naruto yanked Ino down fully, cementing his hips against hers while his balls noticeably contracted. He grunted harshly and rocked against Ino to signify each spray of his cum into her snatch, and she did not fight it. Ino arched her back when the deep thrusts pounded against her cervical wall, experiencing her own climax when the genin's load slugged through her undulating channel.

The bodies of the two teens separated as Ino picked herself off of his crotch, her legs still slightly trembling from her orgasm, and scooted off the bed. She carefully nudged each button of her top back into their sockets, making sure to pop each nub in the right seam. _And so ends yet another gratifying morning with Naruto. _The thought made her snicker; it wasn't something she'd ever thought she would think. Until recently, Naruto Uzumaki was a nobody; a hopeless shinobi with no future prospects whatsoever. Of course, that opinion should have changed quickly once he was assigned to Team 7, but she had _way_ too much pride back then to admit it. Now, where were the rest of her clothes?

Naruto eyed the blonde as she sauntered around his bedroom. He licked his lips and appreciated the view of her protruded back end as she stooped down to gather her panties. He feigned to be dejected when she rolled her white underwear up her legs, hiding the trimmed, blonde curls of her pubic mound. She batted an eyelash at him before she promised him a next time. "Now, though," she started as she hauled her skirt up, "I have to meet Asuma-sensei and the others."

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know." He hoisted himself up before he jumped off the bed and walked up to her. He wrapped an arm around her shapely hips. She smiled before she yanked his mouth against hers, swapping saliva. Meanwhile, she guided her free hand to the doorknob, turned it, and opened to door. Feeling the wind blow into the room was the moment she disengaged from their smooch, reeling away from the blonde jinchūriki and stepping outside.

"See you soon," she sang seductively before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Why were they ordered to meet so early today?<p>

It was the lingering question that haunted Sakura's brain as she willed her sluggish legs to move. Kakashi-sensei had come to her house, ordering her to pick Naruto up from his home and meet him at the training ground of Team 7. This, of course, wasn't a problem; she was always ready for some training or a mission. But couldn't they've gathered a few hours later?

"Oh well…" she sighed. "At least I'm almost at Naruto's place." She could already see his home. The curtains were still closed, and she hoped that this didn't mean that he was still sleeping. She could still remember the last time she had to wake him up; not only had it been hard to awake him from his slumber, he'd kept mumbling her name in his sleep, which gave her a pretty good idea of what he'd been dreaming about. _Please don't be asleep, please don't be asleep._

A feminine voice caught her attention. Where was it coming from? Wait, was it coming from… Her breath was stuck in her throat as she caught sight of the unlikely duo standing in the opened doorway leading to Naruto's apartment. Naruto and Ino were kissing – kissing! Not only that, but the genin didn't even have a shirt on.

It took a moment for Sakura to regain her composure. By now, Ino had stopped the kiss and was starting to move towards her. The blondes hadn't seen her yet. Should she hide and never speak of this, or should she confront her fellow kunoichi? Before she could make up her mind, her body had already decided for her, moving towards Ino in big, powerful strides. "Hey, Ino-pig!"

"Huh?" What was Sakura doing here? "Forehead girl?" Was Naruto supposed to go on a mission as well? He hadn't mentioned anything like that. Whatever the goofball had done wrong, Sakura seemed pissed! She was taking strong steps, her first knuckled tightly, and her face twisted with madness. To her surprise, Sakura halted right in front of her. Wait, was Sakura's anger directed at her? "Wow, Sakura, what got you so-"

"What the hell were you doing in Naruto's house?!"

Crap! Had Sakura seen her with Naruto just now? This was bad. Naruto – while redeemed in her own eyes – was still somewhat of an outcast in the village. It could seriously affect her popularity and reputation. "Well…" she started, trying to keep calm while she thought of an excuse, "Shikamaru wasn't home, so I came here to see if maybe he was hanging out with Naruto. He wasn't there, though, so I-"

"Oh come on, Ino! Don't try to talk your way out if it!" Sakura spat. She'd seen the two locking lips for God's sake. "I saw what the two of you were doing."

Ino sighed. "I guess the cat is out of the bag then…" There was no getting out of this one, Ino reluctantly accepted. And so, she started to explain – in immense detail – what she and Naruto had been up to. The pink-haired kunoichi stood absolutely still. Sakura's mouth opened broader and broader as she listened to Ino's tale. Needless to say, it was a lot for her to process. Both were silent as the story ended, each waiting for the other to breach through the uncomfortable silence.

After what felt like hours, Sakura finally broke the silence, "So… are you two dating?"

"What?!" Ino shrieked. What kind of question was that? Would people really start thinking that if she would spend more time with Naruto? " No!" Sakura looked on astonished as Ino kept shaking her head at the suggestion, the sheer possibility of people thinking that the two blondes were together apparently too much for her composure. The ample amount of opposition was impressive, if not a bit ruinous for her best friend's self-esteem had he been here. Poor Naruto…

However, she still didn't know why Ino suddenly found Naruto intriguing enough to spend time – hell, have sex! – with. "Then why?"

Ino smirked, taking enjoyment in the fact that her rival was so desperate for answers. "Simple, forehead girl: because he's _huge_," she boasted, emphasizing the last word by widening the distance between her hands.

Sakura's green pupils widened as Ino's hands didn't stop until they were around ten inches apart from one another. Was Naruto really that big? A pink hue began to cover her cheeks once she caught herself visualizing the length of Konoha's Most Unpredictable Shinobi.

Ino's lips sneaked upwards as she watched her flushed friend. Sakura was so easy to read. "You're imagining it, aren't you?" she jeered knowingly, abruptly ending Sakura's fantasy. The kunoichi only turned redder as she realized Ino had caught her unguarded, quickly shaking her head to deny any and all allegations.

While Ino could spend hours making the embarrassed Sakura feel even more uncomfortable, she had an appointment to keep. She excused herself, but not before leaving Sakura with some parting advice, "You should try it sometime, forehead girl" she commended to her friend before she began to walk away. Sakura stared at her rival's backside until Ino spurned in her direction one more time for one final sneer, "Though… I doubt you'd be able to handle it."

As if, Ino-pig! If Ino could handle Naruto, then she could do it without any problems. She seriously doubted Naruto was a big as Ino said anyways. And besides, she had a good grasp on what to expect as she'd done_ the act_ before; her and Neji had given in to teenage hormones on a particularly-dangerous mission that had almost been the end of both of them. Not that it mattered because she wasn't going to do anything with Naruto. Not a damn thing! "I should stop allowing Ino-pig to get me so worked up." She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to cool down before she made her way to Naruto's home.

However, keeping calm was a lot harder than she thought. Her knuckles were itching to teach Naruto a thing or two about loyalty. If she was already _this_ worked up now, then how was she supposed to refrain herself once she saw him in person?

She subdued her anxiousness before she knocked on the door. "Coming, coming!" she heard from behind the woodwork after she tapped the door a few more times. Naruto opened with nothing but his trousers on, giving Sakura a good view of his taut, muscular body; he'd clearly been expecting someone other than her.

"Oi, did you forget something, Ino-cha-" His eyes rose up, dilating as they met his teammate. "Sakura-chan?!" Naruto stumbled backwards while he asked the obvious question, "What are you doing here, 'tebayo?"

Sakura scowled her eyebrows, keeping her arms crossed over another to keep herself from hurling them at the blonde jinchūriki. Of all the girls in the village, why did he have to hook up with Ino? Why couldn't it have been some other girl? And besides, wasn't he supposed to have a thing for _her_? "We're meeting Kakashi-sensei at the training ground. Be there as soon as you can." She didn't wait for a response before she left, leaving the genin stand alone bewildered and wondering what he'd done wrong.

"I wonder why she's so mad today…" Naruto pondered in quiet whisper. He hastily clothed himself before he followed Sakura to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>A blazing Sakura tried to ignore Naruto the entire training, but she couldn't keep herself from peeking in his direction from time to time. Why was she still so heated? Him having sex with Ino made her mad, but it shouldn't have made her feel <em>this<em> furious. There was this strange feeling in her body; a mixture of jealousy and rage. But there was also something else. Perhaps… curiosity? Shameful as it was to admit, Sakura had grown quite prurient since her talk with Ino.

There was something very strange with Sakura-chan today, Naruto decided. Was it just him or had Sakura spent the entire training session stealing glances at his crotch? _It must be my imagination_, he assured himself. She was still mad at him, he gathered that much when he caught her staring angrily at him. Whatever it was he'd done, he should try and make amends. "You want to get some ramen, Sakura-chan?" She didn't answer, not even when he offered to pay for the both of them. "Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?" Sakura had been so deep in thought, she hadn't even heeded Naruto's offer.

"Oi, what's up with you, 'tebayo?" Geez, what was wrong with Sakura-chan today?

What was she supposed to tell him? That she knew he and Ino had been doing the naughty and that she was curious about the length of his piston? That wasn't exactly something that she was comfortable enough to share, let alone with the owner of the asset that had piqued her curiosity. "There's nothing wrong with me, Naruto."

Naruto knew she was lying, and he couldn't accept her answer as a satisfactory reply. "Come on," he pleaded. "You can trust me, Sakura-chan. I won't tell anyone."

That's it. She'd kept her cool for long enough, she decided, forming a fist. Saying he wouldn't break her trust while he was fucking her nemesis/friend behind her back. It was time for a well-placed knock to his skull! "I know about you and Ino, you idiot!" she howled at a distressed Naruto before she launched herself at him in rage.

Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going. Though a very capable kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, shrieked when her feet clashed with a tiny rock hidden in the grassy field. Her body lunged forward, briefly putting up a botching struggle against gravity before she stumbled down.

"Oomph." Her agile reflexes kept her from falling face down on the ground; now, she merely fell to her knees. Luckily for Naruto, this unexpected tumble cooled her down considerably. Her mouth was stuck agape as she heaved her head. She sharply inhaled in surprise at her current position. She'd fallen down right in front of Naruto, at eyelevel with his loins.

Naruto's face was flushed as he watched her; kneeled down in front of him, salacious ideas quickly forming in his head – ideas which quickly made a certain appendage start sprouting. He shook his head to condemn those thoughts while his friend could be hurt. "Ar… are you ok, Sakura-chan?!"

"Y-yeah…" she confirmed absentmindedly. Why hadn't she stood up yet? She wasn't hurt; yes, she'd scraped her knees, but the slight stinging of the wound couldn't compare to previous injuries. She was so close; close enough to clutch her hands on the sides of his trousers and tug it down. The only question was: should she?

Sakura took a deep breath. She felt overcome with second thoughts about doing this. It wasn't too late; she could still stand up and act like she'd never entertained the thought of prying her best friend's pants off. Inquisitiveness, however, kept her in place. _Stand up! _she commanded in her head, but her body denied to follow orders. An echoing voice was disrupting her commands. The familiar voice kept uttering, "Though… I doubt you'd be able to handle it," in her head, over and over. Her competitive spirit washed over her. She'd show that Ino-pig. It was time to find out the truth!

A sharp gasp escaped her agape mouth when she yanked his pants and underwear downwards in one swoop. Naruto Uzumaki, her teammate since they both graduated the academy together and one of her best friends ever since, was _hung_! Nine inches of rigid flesh manifested itself, paying no heed to Konoha's morning temperature. The cockhead was at eyelevel with Sakura, throbbing enthusiastically as if to introduce itself to the Hokage's apprentice.

"Aaaah!" Not quite prepared to come face-to-face with such an immense specimen of male genitalia, Sakura slightly staggered backwards before she closed her awestruck lips. When Ino told her about Naruto's reach, she just assumed the blonde kunoichi had overreacted to boast her own ego. Never would she have surmised that her friend/adversary had actually been telling the truth!

"Wh- what are you doing, 'tebayo?!" Naruto screeched. What the hell was going on here? How had they gotten from Sakura-chan screaming at him about him and Ino to her undressing him from the waist down, releasing his eager appendage – right in the middle of the training field! And, more importantly, what was she planning to do with it now that it was out?

_Ok, I can do this!_ Sakura tried to reassure herself when she approached the phallus, hesitantly clinging her fingers around the impenetrable shaft. Her eyes leered upwards as the genin groaned from the feeling of her touch, asking himself whether he was dreaming. As expected, he was very hard. Sakura started off slowly, moving her gloved hand up and down in subtle rubs. The foreskin went over the head when Sakura rubbed further up the penis. The transparent fluid that leaked from the tip acted as effective lubricant, so she rotated her fist to spread his collected lust along his shaft. More spilled from his excited penis, and soon, her hand was easily gliding up and down on him. Angling his eager cock in line in with her orifice, she opened her mouth, flatting her oral muscle against his bulbous head before reeling him in. It was hardly an inch inside, but she deemed that that was enough to work with for now, knowing that the head was the most sensitive.

"Sa…! Sakura-chan…!" Naruto cringed, clutching his hands at his side while doing his best to bite back a moan. He couldn't count the times he'd imagined Sakura doing something like this to him, but never would he have dared to dream that she actually would be stooped down before him, his dick between her lips. He gasped softly and managed to look down and drink in the sight. Sakura's eyes stared forward at his pelvis while her mouth capped the head of his swollen cock. Naruto groaned out loud, drawing out his pleasure as he slowly pushed himself into her wet mouth. Her tongue pressed up and massaged the underside of his cock. The taste of pre-cum slid over her taste buds before going down her throat.

Sakura closed her eyes before she went further down on him, moaning softly as she slid further than before. For a brief moment, she wondered what her younger self – and, more specifically, the embodiment of her inner thoughts that dwelled inside her back then – would think of this; prostrated in front of Naruto, eagerly gratifying his dick with mouth and tongue. She chuckled at the thought before she took more of him in, her tongue rolling along underneath his shaft. Inch after inch, he disappeared into her orifice, coating him in saliva. She was reaching her limit when she reached the halfway point; her gag-reflex threatened to emerge, coercing her to pull back to the head before she came back down.

Naruto winced, hissing as he watched her pink head move down on him. "Amazing, 'tebayo," he gasped out when Sakura forced herself to exceed the amount she sheathed in before. Her fingernails lightly dragged across his tightened scrotum before her full palm grasped and caressed its sensitive contents. "You're almost taking in as much as Ino-chan!"

The hand massaging his balls tensed threateningly as Sakura's brows crinkled with a scowl – leaving Naruto praying to every god he knew that she wasn't planning on using that monstrous strength of hers. A pang of resentment rose from her stomach at the mention of her blonde adversary. Ino could take in more? She'd taken in five inches already! How much more of him would she have to embed in order to prevail over the other chunin?! Before she could mentally prepare herself, she impulsively surged forward to force another inch of Naruto's long penis in her mouth; the tip now invaded her throat, which was uncomfortable, but manageable.

Naruto jerked and grunted when his head reached her throat. "_Oh…!_ Sakura-chan!" She infixed more than Ino had ever done now. A lot more! He gawked at the teenager struggling to keep him embedded in her mouth. He could swear that he was in danger of cumming right there and then, but he managed to refrain himself from releasing the load assembling in his testicles.

For a moment, it seemed that Sakura would be generous to Naruto and his fight to suppress his upcoming discharge; choosing to disengage his penis for a much-needed breather. Strings of saliva broke between her lips and his erection. However, she was quick to extinguish those hopes when she swooped down to his testicles. She caught one in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue that left the genin howl in pleasure. She doted on one, then moved to the other, applying equal pleasure to the sensitive orbs.

Sakura did not linger on his sac for long, and though Naruto was a little disappointed to have her mouth leave him, he was more than happy when she reapplied herself to his shaft. Remembering her earlier hassle, Sakura did not take him as deep as she did before. Instead, she settled on a reasonable pace bobbing back and forth, taking him halfway into her mouth before pulling back. Often, she would pause to pay particular attention to the sensitive tip, curling her tongue to pull on the retracted skin, which Naruto audibly enjoyed.

Naruto moaned while Sakura's talented mouth egged him towards completion. He felt the contents boiling up in his testicles. His natural endurance was impressive in itself, but the enhancement he received from the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside him ensured that he had _much_ more vitality than that of the average male. In the end, though, none of that mattered when Naruto suddenly locked up. Holding Sakura's head so that only his tip was between her lips, he cried out, "Here it comes, Sakura-chan!" The semen in his cock jetted out of him in thick bursts.

Luckily, the sudden rush of goo didn't surprise Sakura; she was familiar with the signs of the male orgasm and had already readied her throat for the globs of cum currently trekking down her esophagus. Though she had already decided to gulp it all down, the quality presented to her made consuming every drop a necessity rather than a luxury. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the pungent flavor in her mouth as she ingested each spurt. He tasted… _bitter_; like the ramen he adored so much whenever he had the money.

Sakura stayed latched onto his cock until the last bit of his cum was swept away. After thoroughly cleaning his cock, she pulled off and sat back. She eyed Naruto with a cocky smirk. His chest was heaving weightily, gasping for air after her sublime ministrations. She seriously doubted Ino-pig had ever made him feel like this! She boastfully leered down to his crotch, fully expecting to see a satisfied, shriveled penis resting peacefully. To her surprise, her expectations weren't met; on the contrary, he was still hard!

Oh well. His excitement would make what she was about to do a lot easier.

Naruto kept silent as he recuperated. It was only now starting to dawn on him what had just transpired. From Sakura hauling his pants down to where they were now, he had been so caught in the moment that he hadn't really gotten the time to process anything. Sakura-chan just blew him! Inevitably, this came with an ample amount of questions, but none of those questions really mattered much and could be pondered on another time. The only question he really cared for was what was going to happen now. Before the short-winded genin could emit any sort of question from his panting mouth, however, Sakura took the initiative once more. She reached for his hand, guiding him to a place a bit less open than the middle of a training ground. They halted behind some trees, effectively hiding them from potential fun-disturbers. His breath was stolen from him when she reached for the cord that kept her top together.

Sakura grabbed the zipper of her shirt and dragged it down. Slowly, the zipper at her front was pulled lower until the red shirt was completely opened and able to be set off to the grassy soil. Naruto nearly choked, gazing wordlessly at her feminine form. She was tight, no excess fat aside from the perky mounds enclosed in her pink bra. She wasn't as curvy as Ino – and the blonde kunoichi didn't waste any feasible convenience to remind him of that – and Hinata seemed even more splendid from the few times she hadn't shielded her shapely form from him. Nevertheless, Sakura had nothing to be ashamed of, and it showed! Indeed, she gave off an aura that suggested she was utterly confident with her figure.

A red hue of embarrassment covered Sakura's cheeks when she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Sakura breathed relief when her aching nipples were liberated from the cotton; they had started to tighten and chaff long before. They yearned to be played with, not settled with mild friction against cloth. The cups dipped, and Naruto was in awe when they were hesitantly pulled away to expose her creamy hills. Her brisk nipples were an eye-appealing sight.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto's dazzled eyes were glued to the pert tits exposed before him. Her nipples were a pleasant and bright shade of pink, just a tad darker than her hair. The circumference had contracted to form two ovals, one for each tightened bud. "You're so hot!"

Her large green eyes widened before they were cast to the side, a furious blush covering her cheeks. "D-don't say such things!" Why did he have to holler something so embarrassing like it wasn't a big deal… Idiot. Still, she accepted the compliment. Plus, Naruto's appreciation of her body gave her another ounce of courage; she had grudgingly admitted to herself that Ino's body was blessed with nicer curves than her own, and she had wondered how Naruto would react to her. Turns out she had nothing to worry about. She thrust her chest out with great aplomb, the small mounds bouncing somewhat from the movement. "Come on, Naruto." She took two steps forward, halting in front of him, and stooped down on her knees. "You're going to do more than drool, right?"

With her permission, his hands lunged at her chest and seized her bosom, squeezing both tits affectionately. Naturally, the comparison with Ino's pair had to be made. The blonde's were more of a handful; bountiful, soft, and more yielding to his touches. Of course, he was more than satisfied to play with the goods offered to him now and there was an undeniable feeling of dominance to see how the soft, round hills fit almost perfectly in his palms. He molded her breasts with great care, delicately caressing her perky tits before pinching the tips in between his thumbs and forefingers. What would those glorious globes feel like in his mouth?

Sakura hissed when he captured her left breast first. Bending his head down low, he circled the tip of the breast with his tongue before sipping it into his mouth. He suckled the tip, fully engulfing her sensitive nipple in his mouth. The oral exploration ended when he pulled the nipple along with his latching lips until it popped free. There wasn't a moment of slacking when he sought the other breast, just as hungrily suckling on it. While his mouth occupied one breast, his hand was always sure to offer its attention to the other, tweaking whatever nipple was neglected at the time.

Sakura bit her lip when she felt the juncture of her thighs drip with heat, soaking her panty with feminine arousal. Luckily, her spandex kept her nectar from dribbling down her legs. A soft whimper left her throat while she slid her fingers through his spiky blonde hair, tightening at the roots when he hastened the sucking motion. Her nether region begged for attention, pining to be touched.

Though he tried to remain latched on when Sakura created space between them, Naruto was eventually forced to disengage the pink cap, a tread of spit linking the tip of his tongue to the tip of her breast until it broke. He opened his mouth to protest when Sakura heaved her knees and rose up. How could Sakura-chan be so cruel? He casted his eyes downwards, weeping her name.

It was a sad sight, but it was replaced by jubilation soon enough when Sakura hooked her fingers underneath the edges of her tight spandex and underwear, extending it before she descended the delicate pieces of cloth down her shapely legs. Naruto's entire body froze, and his eyes quickly went to the part that truly differentiated boys and the girls. Folds of flesh glistened with feminine arousal, decorated by neatly-managed pink hair around her flowering snatch, which certainly added to the already-sensual sight. Beneath the crown of curls, there was a curious nub protruding, almost begging for attention.

It was only fair, Sakura decided to tell herself as she sat down in the grass; after she worked her mouth so fervently on him, he should return the favor. Despite her confident demeanor, she wasn't completely free of her bashfulness; he gathered that much when her eyes shied away from him, a pink hue arising on her cheeks as she spread her legs to grant him a prominent view of her young petals. Naruto's eyes rested on her flowering vagina, but he abstained himself from advancing closer. "G-go on…" she stammered, flustered as she took note of the genin's swirly eyes' glued stare on her engorged folds. A guiding hand went to his head, gently urging his face towards her groin. "Come closer."

Naruto nodded abstractedly, brushing his fingers through the cut-short curls before his thumb moved down to pull one side of her nether lips. So beautiful; no extent of visualization could have prepared him for this incredible sight, which was a picture of pure perfection. Sakura's breath was stilled as Naruto scooted closer, readying his tongue to make its first contact with his crush. His first touch was brief; he stuck out his tongue, briefly flickering against her folds before he retracted, hardly rewarding him a response from the kunoichi. However, with the initial contact made, Naruto was much more confident with the second. Her juices were smeared over his lips when he brushed more than just the tip of his tongue over her snatch, dragging the muscle up and down.

Sakura's body quivered as the genin began to apply layers of spit over her nether lips, mixing with her own essence once her nervous system began to react to the pleasurable swaths of his tongue. Naruto happily slurped up her arousal, musing appreciably as her juices contacted with his taste buds. A taste a bit sweeter than Ino's flowed into his mouth; he liked it. The hips of the pink-haired kunoichi slowly began to bob, rising and rolling in response to the jinchūriki's enjoyable ministrations. Waddling a bit closer on his knees, he began to feast more energetically on her. Often, he would jab out his tongue to dive through the soft, delicate petals of her sex. He lightly whined when her fingertips dug urgently in his scalp. A little painful, but it wouldn't interrupt his feast.

Sakura had no choice but to admit it; she'd underestimated Naruto's skill. The constricting feeling in her belly was becoming more and more intense with the need of release. Her eyes looked on as Naruto retracted his tongue, pulling away so that his fingers could dig into her crevice, withdrawing and digging back in to mimic the motions of a raging piston. Her back arched as her pleasure intensified even further. Now that she was truly rallied up, Naruto began to pay special attention to that special little button on top, tickling and suckling the protruding nub with no rest.

"_Na…! Naruto!_" Her hands rabidly clamped onto the back of his head, forcing him to her crotch and smothering him. Tightening, she squealed and locked up, her release crashing from her depths. He ceased his efforts, trying to exclaim that he was unable to breathe. To add to his peril, his nose, mouth, and indeed the entire lower portion of his face were suddenly drenched with a hot rush of fluid from Sakura's convulsing hole.

Sakura squealed. She hadn't this kind of orgasm in… ever! This was no time to calm and take a breather, though. Recovering from her orgasm surprisingly quick; being a shinobi she was trained to quickly recover from exhaustion, she released Naruto from her hold, plucked herself up, and spun around. Naruto gasped at her new position; down on all fours and her backside projected out in such a way that he almost blew his load for a second time. "Come on," she ordered breathlessly before she could lose her nerve, sensing Naruto's inactivity. "Put it in."

He nodded, crooking his knees to be in line with her before he set a hand on her hips while the other took grasp of his cock. Both shivered when he slathered the pre-cum that oozed through the musky head against her slippery folds. Each time his cock slithered especially low, he'd rub against that small but significant nub of a woman that left her wheezing in revel. Those adorable mewls of pleasure that left her lips had him melting in jubilance. Not in a million years would he have expected him and her together like this. Sure, he'd hoped, but to actually be on the verge of intertwinement… He closed his eyes for a moment to find his renowned determination, gulping heavily before he lined his cock in alignment with the pink-haired kunoichi's drenched slit. This was it.

He and Sakura-chan were about to become one!

"_Ahh!_" Sakura's gloved hands tightened themselves into fists when Naruto began to apply some pressure, readying herself for incoming sex. Naruto watched breathlessly as he pressed his cock into her. She grunted and gasped as she spread around his length. The engorged lips slowly gave way, the incoming piston pressing them inwards before they yielded. Her gathered juices helped, but it wasn't enough to allow one quick, smooth push into her corridor. The pink-haired kunoichi held her breath as Naruto slowly sunk into her. He was thicker than Neji, and her tight depths had never been spread this wide before. _"Ah! Naruto_!" She took her right hand off of the ground – briefly bringing her out of balance, but her skills as a kunoichi allowed her to quickly rectify this by leaning a bit more to the left – and placed her index and middle finger against her stretching folds – index finger on the left lip and middle finger on the right – and used them to spread her hole a bit wider for easier insertion.

Sakura's initiative worked and a moan escaped Naruto's lips when his mushroom-like tip fully delved into Sakura's secreting walls. "Wow! You're so tight, Sakura-chan!" he spoke in his delectation. She was so… warm! Naruto had to fight the determined muscles in his body that wanted him to anchor himself through one fell swoop, and readied himself for a slow voyage. He did, however, notice Sakura's obvious discomfort with his girth. "Do you… _huff_… do you need a moment, Sakura-chan?"

God yes! She felt like she could scream those words. Ever since she snaked his callous dick out of his trousers, she'd wondered whether her narrow entrance could accommodate Naruto's length and girth. Naturally, she hadn't voiced those concerns; could you imagine what kind of boast he would receive from that? Not only that, but Ino had domiciliated Naruto successfully with no complications – well, as far as Sakura knew – and, though their friendship has long since been restored, she still didn't want to concede to her blonde rival. Well, if Ino could do it, then so could she!

"J-just keep going, Naruto!" Naruto nodded, although it was impossible for Sakura to see and continued to buckle his hips. Now that the head was in, Naruto could use the hand on her width waist to use; pulling her onto him. "Ah!" Sakura gave a soft wail in response when her vagina accepted inch after inch ever so tardily. She was so tight that he was already throbbing inside of her, donating a healthy dose of pre-cum to her already-slick insides. The controlled pace continued until he reached the barrier that led to her womb. With only two more inches to obtrude, Naruto made a subtle stab in an attempt to drive his cock past this resistance.

"N-no!" The hand that assisted Naruto in his expedition through her passage grasped the blonde knucklehead's biceps to insinuate halt. "What do you… _huff … huff_… think you're doing, you idiot?!" Sakura's heated admonishment alarmed him, and he laughed anxiously as he apologized. He stayed still for a moment, retracted a bit, drawing back about halfway, and then rushed back into her, burying himself as far as he could without hurting her. "Y-yeah! Keep going like that!" she pleaded, keeping her hands against his taut stomach to establish the rhythm.

Naruto planted his feet firmly, set his second hand on the unoccupied side of her waist, and told Sakura he was going to move. She spun her head and managed to present him a weary smile before Naruto drew back. Pulling out was much easier than the insertion had been, and Naruto practically sobbed with pleasure as Sakura's clenched walls undulated around him. Then, when only the tip was still anchored inside, he charged back against her with less force than before, though Sakura still wailed when he impacted with her cervix. He needed a few more attempts to set a pace that both could agree with before he started to move in rhythm. Sakura's breasts jiggled slightly with each labored thrust.

Sakura whimpered and moaned each time she was filled out. She still writhed each time he bumped against the entryway to her womb, but less and less with each impact. The more he thrust, the easier it became. Her vaginal muscles clamped around his rigid piston, wallowing its return each time he drew in. Now that there was a determined tempo, Sakura released her hold on the genin's abs-packed stomach. She stuck out her moist tongue, mantling her fingers with saliva. Her swaying breasts yearned for attention, and she quickly put her deft fingers to work; fondling her bust delicately. She pet the pink peaks of her tits with the pads of her thumb before she brought her doused index finger to her peachy tip. She pinched her sensitive nipple at her leisure while Naruto pounded her from behind. There was no slacking when she sought the other breast, tweaking it passionately. She yowled with pleasure, her back arching and her insides tightening even more around Naruto's dick. Her toes curled when the feeling of release started to build in her abdomen.

Naruto still upheld the gentle pace for Sakura to enjoy, but as her inner walls continued to flex around him and coat him with her juices, it became harder for him to control himself. He wiped some emerging dribbles of perspiration from his head, he was sweating profusely from trying to keep at this controlled pace. He felt his restraints fading, feeling his dominance over his own body ebbing away. He couldn't see Sakura perform the pleasurable ministration to her tits – not for the lack of trying, mind you – but he could feel and hear her unquestionably. The way her tight corridor fluttered around him was a problem, he couldn't refute that, but that wasn't what made him feel so vulnerable in his own skin.

No, the greatest foe against his self-discipline was Sakura-chan herself; touching herself, moaning with desire. This was the girl he's had a crush on for years now. The one he wanted to satisfy like no other. To hear her sob with pleasure was just too much! It was addictive. He wanted to hear more, wanted her to scream how much she loved his cock while she was under the siege of an orgasmic storm. Damning the possible ramifications of angering his crush, he upped the rapidness of his thrusts.

When the genin's tempo and strength increased abruptly, the wetness of Sakura's snatch also increased. She winced, feeling her entire body get swayed forward with each of the genin's powerful assaults into her depths, breast lunging. "H-hey! Slow down a bit, Naruto!" She was becoming a bit sore, despite the overwhelming sense of pleasure. Sweat started to bead on her wide forehead and matted several tresses of her pink hair to her flushed skin.

For all of her dissatisfaction with the upped tempo, Sakura moaned much louder than she would have thought. "God…" she groaned out. The advantage to Naruto's celerity, she discovered, was how the blunt tip bumped against the narrow channel leading to her womb. Pleasure twisted her face when her cervix repeatedly took the impact from his cockhead. Now that her cervix had adjusted to the collisions with Naruto's obtuse head, she was actually starting to enjoy the constant clashes. Her impending release was building like a wildfire in her stomach, rapidly descending to her soaked loins.

Naruto withdrew himself only to drive back in with a passionate grunt. He was amazed that he was still going so strong. Because of his encounters with Ino, he'd been very confident in his stamina at the start, but he hadn't expected the fact that this was Sakura-chan to be such an added stimulation to his psych.

He was lucky that Sakura had taken his first load orally. He knew the second male orgasm took longer to achieve, and he currently used that to his advantage. Nevertheless, his cock had started to throb, twitching inside of her more and more frequently, marking the end, though he didn't have the will to announce it just yet. Fearful that he'd reach his limit before Sakura would, Naruto carefully slithered a hand down to her quim. He passed through her neatly-trimmed, pink patch of hair before he arrived at the hard nub that crested her muff. Sakura breathed huskily when he reached her ultrasensitive clit, rubbing it carefully at first before his strokes became more spirited. The added stimulation did wonders to her pleasure. The added dosage of gratification amplified her own ministrations, switching breast hastily and erratically.

"_Ah! Ah! N- Naruto!_" she squealed as the release rushed forth from her loins. She was at her end, and Naruto could feel it. Her back arched as she declared something that Naruto had wanted to hear for years: "I'm going to cum!" Her vaginal muscles started to convulse and spasm, sealing Naruto's pulsating prick inside her, fighting the rhythm he'd grown accustomed to. It took Naruto one, final push as deep as he could before an overflow of Sakura's juices gushed over his cock.

It was the final trigger. The constant pleasure was too much. His balls were ascending, ready to eject their load after a bit more stimulation. "Sa…Sakura-chan!" he called her name in a strangled voice. He squished his eyes and his head heaved upwards. He groaned deeply, barely able to announce his own climax, "I'm cumming too!" He cringed and kept himself deep inside of her.

Even in the haze of her orgasm, Sakura's head shook frantically. "W-what?!" Urgently, her hand went from touching herself to yanking the cock from where it was nestled between her nether lips, and not a second too soon! The moment they came apart, the first spurts of white spouted from his soaked tip, landing on her lower back. His ejaculation was even more potent this time. Once Naruto realized that Sakura had disjointed them, he clutched his cock and began to pump his pulsating shaft, dividing the globs of cum over her back and butt cheeks. Burst after burst landed on the kunoichi, signifying just how excited he was to bed his beloved Sakura-chan. When he was finally done, Sakura was soaked with his jizz.

"Oh wow!" he gushed before he collapsed on the grass, a goofy smile plastered on his face. His cock slowly deflated, leaning against his thigh. He turned his head to his pink-haired crush and said, "That was amazing, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura had to agree, even when she lifted herself up on her feet, feeling the semen ooze down her back in thick streams. She had to hurry and put her clothes back on; the pungent stuff was quick to drip to her legs, and her spandex wouldn't be enough to hide Naruto's sperm if it reached low enough. Not that she wouldn't need a washing once the fabric was back in place. She denied Naruto's offer for ramen, saying she'd rather get cleaned up.

"Want some company?" he teased, though he wasn't about to say no if she accepted the offer. Sakura looked back at him, her eyes narrowing in anger, warning him not to push it before she began to dress.

" Oh, and by the way, Naruto…" The tone Sakura used instantly sent chills up his spine. "… if I see you with Ino again, I'll hit you so hard you won't even remember all of this ever happening." With that final threat, she made haste to Konoha's hot springs, leaving Naruto alone to quiver in fear at the sheer thought of the menace that would await him if he ever touched Ino again. And knowing Ino – and how far the blonde seductress would go to make him give in to the temptation – that would prove to be impossible.

The genin sunk his head and bewailed, "I'm so screwed."


End file.
